


pinned down

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gemsex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~300 words of vector and his clone having wingkink gem sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pinned down

Sprawled on his stomach across the clifftop, Vector moaned as his clone ran clawed fingertips lightly over the edge of his wings. The ends weren’t normally so sensitive, but Vector had been sunning under a chunk of radioactive rock for an hour, letting the power radiate into him and recharge him, feeding him enough power to conjure the clone up. The clone’s fingers moved, from the outward-most tip, inward to where the edge joined up with the joint.

“Harder,” Vector panted, and the clone laughed. Of course it did — it was him, after all, in a way. It was enough like him that it couldn’t resisting teasing, anyway.

It circled the joint, slowly, digging in. Vector arched, wings flexing, where the tips of the clone’s claws were pressed against the underside of the joint, where even the slightest breeze always made Vector twitch, scraping firmly so that Vector’s wings jerked like he were taking off. With the other hand the clone touched between the blades of Vector’s wings, touching the hidden places between them, forcing Vector’s wings back down.

The clone then grabbed the other joint, squeezed hard enough that Vector cried out, and shoved him down, against the ground so that he was grinding his central gem into the rock beneath. It gripped him firmly, and Vector writhed — it was too much, but there was no getting away, not from his own creation — and every thrust against the dirt made him overheated, flush with pleasure, screaming into the stone, wings trembling under the clone’s grasp —

The clone bent down and rubbed his muzzle along Vector’s flashing wing gems, just one long quick swipe, and Vector came, power flaring through him and scorching the earth, slumping down against the ground. The clone didn’t let go of him until he was done, until the grip around his joints hurt more than it felt good.

“Ah,” Vector whimpered as his wing gems were uncomfortably stimulated again while he lay there recovering. The clone laughed again, darkly, and then it faded away.

Vector rolled over slowly, and laid down so that his wings were spread across the rock, so that he could rub his gems against it without the aid of a clone, joints deliciously sore as he flexed, and leisurely traced around his central gem with a claw. The power was receding again…

…time for round two.


End file.
